kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Penthesilea
Pantheon: Greek Alignment: Lawful - Good Fate Lore Height/Weight: 158cm・49kg Source: Greek Mythology, Trojan War Origin: Greece An ‘Achilles sure-kill’ woman. Penthesilea is a queen of the Amazónes (Amazons) from Greek Mythology. A daughter of Ares, supposedly she has several sisters - including Hippolyta, whose belt was stolen by Heracles. After Hector’s death, the Amazónes troops lead by Penthesilea assisted the Trojan forces and fought against the Achaean army. And then, Queen Penthesilea ended up having a personal duel against the enemy hero, Achilles. Its conclusion was, for sure, the last and greatest disgrace of her life. Being called "beautiful", he himself was not conscious of saying such a thing. She fought as a warrior. Not to present herself as a "woman". If it had ended with a fight to the death with a true warrior, the hero would surely feel relief upon looking at their enemy. "I won" "I'm glad I didn't die" "There's no need to get up anymore". However――he still―― Rage surpassing rage evaporated all feelings, she could only laugh. At most, she could only spew hateful curses as if to harass. And so she pledged. In no matter what form, she will fight again with the man who carved this humiliation into her―to kill him. Golden Rule (Beauty): A Indicates the fate of growing up into an existence that possesses a goddess-like flawless beauty, no matter in which manner she is raised. Supposedly, at the time of the Trojan War, she was endowed with a beauty that would make people mistake her for a true goddess. That is why when Achilles removed that helmet--- Mad Enhancement: EX It is possible to reach a mutual understanding with her under normal circumstances. However, her reason blows away when she faces Achilles. As expected, it is also blown away to some extent in regards to the hated Greek heroes. Due to her trauma, there is a possibility for it to be blown away if you call her beautiful. Bellow of Ares: A+ A roar that awakens the blood of the War God Ares that flows in her body. As if being lead by a war god, allies that stand by her side as warriors are bestowed with bravery by that shout. It has been said that, during the Trojan War, enemies trembled violently at the war cry of the Amazónes troops. When she stands before heroes of Greek Mythology (or possibly those whose origins lays there, making her feel a similar scent), causing her hatred to gush out--- this roar will probably not stop until that life has been wiped out. A Hero to Die on My Rage Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit Outrage Amazon. With her sleeping vengeance towards Achilles, and that warrior spirit that desires strength, the blood of the War God Ares; all of these are momentarily excited, and in terms of consciousness, she transforms into a true berserk warrior, like a beast that has lost all reason. Shouting "ACHILLESSS" whilst advancing, (even if the other party is not Achilles. at that moment, she perceives them as him) she attacks with all her weapons and body parts, dealing the final blow by biting them like a beast. The ultimate anti-Achilles killing technique.